


Snowfall

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Your first snowfall at Duel Academy with your friends
Relationships: Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write lighthearted fluff. I didn't use their Japanese names because I'm just so used to saying their English ones. I don't really have a preference for either, I've just grown up watching the English Dub. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

You let out a loud sigh as you stretched your arms over your head, hearing your shoulders pop in several places. Your tense muscles started to relax as you glanced at the papers in front of you. You had been slouched over this desk for a few hours and you could feel it when you tried to move. Your limbs had been stuck in the same spot and you had barely moved them in a while. Your legs were numb and they felt like they had gone to sleep.

It was winter break and most of the students had gone home to spend the holidays with their families. The grounds of Duel Academy were practically barren of life forms but you didn’t mind that one bit. The less people that were around the better, in your opinion.

You had gone home to visit your parents but unfortunately you had to come back after only a short week. Your parents were very busy and they couldn’t spend much time with you. You smiled lightly as you thought about the past week. You were just happy that you got to spend time with them, no matter how short it was. They worked hard and that hard work was able to get you into the school of your dreams. You’d be forever thankful for what they had done for you.

Since you got back so early it gave you time to study and catch up on any homework you might have missed. But all the writing and staring at pieces of paper started to wear you down. You needed a break before your brain melted out of your ears. You leaned back in your chair, crossing your arms over your stomach as you stared out the window. It had just begun to snow and you watched in silence as the pure flakes softly drifted to the ground, covering the land in a thin sheet of white. This was the first snowfall at Duel Academy and you were content to sit back and watch the winter wonderland with adoration shimmering in your eyes. It was such a beautiful and peaceful sight that you felt a sense of calm wash over you.

You were brought out of your small reprieve when a rock hit your window, the small stone banging loudly against the glass. Your brow furrowed in confusion, a small frown tugging at your lips. After a moment of silence another stone hit the glass. You heaved a heavy sigh as you slowly got out of your seat to see who wanted your attention. You opened the window and a cold blast of air kissed your face, making your spine curl with a shiver. The sudden chill tickled against your nose and you couldn’t help the sneeze that escaped you. 

Your eyes scanned the area below and as you looked down you could see three people had gathered outside. Their red uniforms were a dead giveaway and you recognised the faces of Jaden, Syrus and Chumley standing out in the cold. Jaden dropped the stone he was about to throw when he noticed that you had your head halfway out the window. He waved up at you with a big smile on his face.

“Hey Y/N” the brunette called.

“Hey guys” you replied with a small wave. “You know you could have come into my dorm and knocked right?”

Jaden grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Chumley sighed, his heavy exhale turning into a small puff of air.

“I told you we should have gone up” he grumbled. “No one is around.”

If this were normal school days Crowler would expel them if they set foot in any of the Blue dorms. You knew Jaden was apprehensive because he had almost been caught when he snuck in the first time. After that he learnt his lesson to never be within five yards of the front door. It certainly made it harder since you were dating. You had to both agree that meet ups had to be at his place. You shook your head at Jaden’s lack of an excuse, an exasperated sigh leaving your lips.

“What did you want?” you inquired.

“Sy and I were gonna go build snowmen at the Slifer dorm” he grinned. “You should come join us.”

Syrus nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah it’s going to be fun!”

You looked back at the pile of papers stacked on your desk in disdain. Maybe spending some time with the guys wasn’t such a bad idea. Playing in the snow sounded a lot better than doing homework. You turned back to them with a bright smile.

“Sure! I’ll be down in a moment!” you exclaimed.

“We’ll wait out here!” Jaden called back.

You closed your window and went searching through your wardrobe for warm clothes. It was quite cold outside; your nose was already red from the cold nipping at your face. You grabbed a thick jacket, long pants and comfortable boots to suit the weather conditions. You quickly got changed and met the guys outside. Jaden grinned at you, barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

“Come on let’s go!”

Your small group made your way back to the Slifer dorm, the snow softly crunching underneath your footfalls. You stuffed your hands in your jacket pockets and casually strolled beside Jaden as your little group started up a random conversation. You had become quite fond of the so called “Slifer slackers” and enjoyed their company since arriving at the island. You still enjoyed hanging around Alexis and Zane but these boys were different. They were fun and carefree and whenever you hung around them the mood was infectious.

You saw the dorm in sight and smiled warmly. You had stopped by the dorm a few times, mostly when Jaden wanted to hang out or when Syrus needed help with his maths homework. The dorm may have been old and a little worn down but it was a home away from home. Everyone was so nice whenever you visited and you always felt welcome here. It was definitely different from the Blue dorm. You didn’t get along well with many others back at your dorm. Most of them thought they were above everyone else because they were in Obelisk Blue and that kind of attitude just pissed you right off.

Your mood brightened when you saw how much snow had gathered around the dorm. The ground was covered in a thick blanket and it felt like you were walking in a winter wonderland. You were ankle deep in the snow and you loved every minute of it. You clapped your hands together as you spun on your heel, facing the boys with a bright smile.

“So, what do you want to do first?” you asked.

They took a moment to ponder the question. There was so much to do that it was hard to pick which one to do first.

“Let’s build snowmen!” Syrus suggested.

You nodded enthusiastically, enjoying the sound of that idea. It had been a while since you had built a snowman. You giggled lightly as you started to build snowmen, you helping Jaden out with his. It felt like you were a little kid again as you tried to make your snow art.

From there you had a contest to see who could build the best snowman. Chumley won by a landslide. He was just such a good artist and he had a good eye for detail that it was really no shock that he made the best one. After that you started making snow angels before a snowball fight suddenly broke out. It had started when Jaden threw one at you. In retaliation you threw one back but it had missed and got Syrus instead. From there you split off into teams of two, Jaden and Syrus against you and Chumley. You started peppering each other with white balls of death, screaming and laughing merrily as you tried to hit each other.

The hours seemed to go by and as the sun started to set you were all tired from running around and laughing so hard. You were covered in snow from the vicious battle that had taken place. You had also decided it would be fun to make more snow angels, since your previous ones had been ruined during your warfare, but you quickly regretted that decision when you got snow stuck in your hair. You spent a while trying to get it all out before it melted down the back of your shirt. You went back to the boy's dorm room and out of the cold when it started to get dark. As soon as you set foot in the front door Jaden collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. Syrus let out a long moan as he sunk into his chair.

“I’m beat” he sighed.

“Me too” Chumley agreed as he fell to the floor.

You sat beside Jaden, the boy staring up at the ceiling as he caught his breath.

“That was fun” you chimed.

“It was” Jaden laughed. “But I don’t think I can feel my face anymore.”

Jaden had been hit in the face by that much snow that his face went red from the cold. You slipped your hands out of your pockets and gently rested them against Jaden’s cheeks. His skin was freezing but perhaps you could help warm him up. Jaden’s eyes were wide with surprise as he quickly shot up, almost making you tumble back. He grabbed your hands and stared at you in bewilderment.

“Why are you so warm?” he questioned, his voice holding a tone of disbelief.

You chuckled quietly. “I am a fire demon” you joked.

Jaden shook his head. “No seriously, how are you even this warm? This cannot be natural.”

Syrus found the energy to drag himself out of his chair and moved closer to inspect. He tentatively reached out and placed his hand on top of yours. He gasped, quickly pulling his hand away like he had been burned.

“You’re like a furnace!” he exclaimed.

“That’s not fair!” Jaden whined. “Give me your body heat!”

Jaden tackled you to the ground in a big bear hug. You yelled in surprise as you toppled to the floor, Jaden holding onto you as he tried to steal your body heat. You grunted lightly at his weight but made no move to push him off. You liked being hugged and hardly got embarrassed by Jaden being on top of you. It was Jaden; any impure thoughts were likely to be the last thing on his mind. The moment was hardly romantic either as within a few seconds of Jaden tackling you Chumley yelled:

“Dog pile!”

Jaden felt the wind get knocked out of him as Chumley landed on top of him, grinning like an idiot. Syrus lay himself on top of the big man, happy that he wasn’t the one being dog piled on for once. You felt the pressure of their combined weight pressing down on you and it was mildly uncomfortable. You struggled for a bit, hoping you could wriggle your way out. You only felt Jaden’s grip on you tighten, refusing to let you go. You accepted your fate. You took a moment to reflect on the day while you were down here. It had certainly been fun playing around in the snow.

“We should do this more often” you suggested.

Jaden beamed down at you. “We will. That’s a promise.”

You couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled up your throat. This had to be one of the best snowfalls you had ever experienced.


End file.
